Une histoire de sousvêtments
by Hito-76
Summary: Jack et Sam se rencontrent dans la laverie de la base…


**Une histoire de sous-vêtements**

**Résumé**: Jack et Sam se rencontrent dans la laverie de la base…  
**Genre**: Débile… Mais alors très !  
**Spoilers**: peu importe  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

------------------------------------

Sam passa la tête à l'intérieur de la laverie du SGC. Sa lessive de noir était finie ! Elle entra dans la pièce plutôt satisfaite de s'y trouver seule. C'était une véritable aubaine de pouvoir retirer ses dessous de la machine sans le regard lubrique d'un soldat posé sur elle… Ouvrant le tambour, elle récupéra ses vêtements blancs qui étaient à présent secs et les mit pêle-mêle dans son panier puis commença à glisser ses affaires noires fraîchement lavées dans le sèche linge.

- Et merde ! grogna-t-elle agacée en découvrant qu'une de ses culottes de couleur claire s'étaient glissées dans la poche de son pantalon bleu marine…

Elle la tenait encore dans sa main, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir en faire quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Ah ! Bonjour Carter ! salua joyeusement son supérieur en entrant, un panier vide sous le bras.

Fortement surprise de le trouver là, en plus d'être toujours quelque peu troublée dès qu'elle le voyait, Sam rougit et leva machinalement la main.

- Hello, Mon Colonel.

Jack s'arrêta aussitôt dans son élan et se mit à rire doucement. Il leva le bras et pointa son doigt dans sa direction.

- Très joli, Major. J'aime assez !

Confuse, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle venait de le saluer avec, dans la main, sa culotte… Rouge de honte, elle la cacha vivement dans son dos et balbutia des excuses. Il riait encore lorsqu'il posa son panier à côté du sien, sur la table à cet effet. Sans un mot, il ouvrit la porte d'un des sèche-linges et commença à le vider tranquillement, non sans lorgner de temps en temps du côté de son second. Il la vit soudain sourire tandis qu'elle-même jetait un œil sur ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il alors.

Sam baissa la tête mais ne put retenir plus longtemps un rire léger.

- Quoi ??? insista-t-il, faussement vexé.

Elle pointa son doigt vers sa main.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas du tout avec ça sous votre treillis, Mon Colonel…

Les yeux de Jack pétillèrent aussitôt.

- Parce que vous essayez d'imaginer ce qu'il y a sous mon treillis, Major ? demanda-t-il, trop heureux de la perche qu'elle venait de lui tendre involontairement.

Elle rougit violemment, un peu furieuse contre elle-même. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne se laissait jamais faire lorsqu'on tentait de le mettre mal à l'aise…

Amusé par l'embarras de la jeune femme, Jack finit cependant par lever la main et y découvrit un caleçon Simpson à l'effigie d'Homer. Il sourit aussitôt.

- He ! On est fan ou on ne l'est pas ! Moi je suis un vrai fan !  
- C'est ce que je constate, répondit-elle, essayant de reprendre un peu d'assurance.

Ils continuèrent silencieusement leur besogne pendant quelques secondes encore puis Jack profita de l'éloignement soudain de Sam pour jeter un œil dans le panier de la jeune femme et en ressortit un string de satin vraiment… très affriolant.

- Mmmm… commença-t-il appréciateur. Je vous imaginais mal avec ça en mission ! … Mais maintenant, je ferai un effort…

Sam se retourna aussitôt et, découvrant ce qu'il tenait dans la main, fonça de suite vers lui afin de le lui reprendre d'un geste vif.

- Je n'utilise pas ça en mission ! protesta-t-elle, furibonde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer parfois à sourire comme ça !!!  
Fouillant dans son panier, elle dénicha la parade.

- Imaginez moi plutôt avec ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui envoyant quelque chose dans la figure.

Surpris, il rattrapa le dessous avant qu'il ne retombe au sol et Sam le regarda avec amusement écarquiller les yeux devant une culotte que certains pourraient qualifier de « culotte de grand-mère ».

- Mon Dieu !!! hallucina-t-il. Quand est-ce que vous portez… « ça » ?

Réprimant un sourire, elle la lui reprit aussitôt des mains, elle la remit à sa place.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Puis, un regard en coin, elle s'avança à son tour vers le panier de son supérieur et commença à fouiller sans ambages.

_« Caleçon Bart Simpson, caleçon kaki, encore un caleçon… »_

- Il n'y aurait pas un string léopard caché la-dedans ??

Amusé, Jack croisa tranquillement les bras sur son torse et la regarda faire.

- Vous m'imaginez avec ça ?  
- Ça pourrait être amusant ! dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules, réprimant cependant une grimace à cette idée… Ah !

Elle venait de faire une découverte intéressante. Rien de bien amusant mais de quoi fantasmer sur lui pendant quelques jours.

- C'est beaucoup mieux ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant un boxer noir.

Elle croisa aussitôt son regard où brillait une petite lueur malicieuse…

- Je vous propose quelque chose, Carter !

Sam fut de suite sur ses gardes.

- Je vous écoute…  
- Un échange… Un de mes boxers contre un de vos charmants… dessous. Celui-ci, par exemple, poursuivit-il en tendant le bras afin d'attraper le string de tout à l'heure.

Sans voix pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme finit par retrouver ses esprits et récupéra le dit dessous avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la poche de son supérieur.

- Hors de question !!!

Boudeur, il tenta de le rattraper au vol mais elle se déroba rapidement.

- Allez, Carter !  
- Non !!!! répondit-elle, les joues en feu, lui tournant le dos afin de plonger de nouveau le bras dans le sèche-linge.  
- Quelle déception… Vous me brisez le cœur, Major.

Sans se retourner, Sam savait parfaitement au son de sa voix qu'il souriait à pleines dents et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle allait refuser. Il n'avait dit cela que pour la mettre mal à l'aise ! Et encore une fois, elle avait réagit exactement comme il l'avait espéré. Dieu qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Elle jeta un œil vers lui. Il venait de reprendre ses activités là où il en était resté, un sourire au coin.

Très bien !! Il la croyait incapable de ce genre de chose ?? Il allait voir !

Elle finit de mettre ses derniers tee-shirts dans le sèche linge, activa la machine et prit son panier sous le bras.

- Bonne continuation, Mon Colonel, fit-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
- Merci, Major…

Regardant derrière elle, la jeune femme constata qu'il ne s'était pas retourné, aussi, au passage, glissa-t-elle le string dans la poche de sa chemise, qu'il avait posé négligemment sur une chaise en entrant. Il faisait toujours très chaud dans la laverie. Enfin, satisfaite, elle sortit, non sans un dernier regard vers lui. Dommage pour le boxer…

-------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, SG1 se trouvait en salle de Briefing et discutait de leur prochaine mission avec le Général Hammond. Jack croisait souvent le regard de Sam depuis quelques minutes, ce qui, évidemment, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. A chaque fois, ils échangeaient un sourire, re-songeant à leur rencontre dans la laverie. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un de ces petits moments d'insouciance et de complicité indispensables à son moral à lui. Dieu que ça faisait du bien !… Et quand il repensa aux découvertes qu'il avait fait dans le panier de Carter, il ne put réprimer un rire qu'il étouffa aussitôt, faisant mine de tousser… Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Ça faisait bien dix minutes qu'il avait décroché… Daniel était toujours aussi soporifique…

Revenons-en donc aux dessous de Carter. Dommage qu'elle ait refusé l'échange mais bon, il s'y attendait de toute façon. Il avait juste lancé ça uniquement pour le plaisir de la voir rougir. Il adorait lorsqu'elle rougissait ! Un régal ! Par contre… Il se demandait vraiment à quelle occasion elle portait cette… étrange culotte qu'elle lui avait lancé à la figure… Ca resterait sûrement un des nombreux mystères de la jeune femme…

Sentant soudain ses narines le chatouiller, Jack dut interrompre quelques instants ses pensées et se frotta vigoureusement le nez… Il les reprit cependant rapidement, songeant qu'elles étaient ô combien plus passionnantes que le long et monotone discours de Daniel.

Oui, donc… Cette culotte… Quand donc la portait-elle ??

Raaahhh !! Il sentait que cette question allait le tarabuster pendant un sacré bout de temps. C'était comme rechercher le nom d'un acteur connu sans pourtant parvenir à s'en souvenir… Frustrant !

Ses narines se remirent à le chatouiller mais cette fois-ci, il sentit l'éternuement arriver. Aussitôt, Jack plongea les mains dans ses poches et fouilla fébrilement dedans à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux entre ses doigts, il en réalisa à peine l'étrangeté trop occupé à essayer de se retenir… en vain. Il éternua violemment avant d'avoir pu mettre son mouchoir sous son nez !

Dieu merci ! Aucun dégât en vue, songea-t-il aussitôt en ouvrant les yeux.

Il entendit alors Daniel pouffer puis exploser de rire. Surpris, Jack jeta un œil vers lui puis découvrit que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur sa personne.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il aussitôt avant de voir Sam à son tour partager l'hilarité de son ami.

Teal'c avait quant à lui un regard perplexe posé sur l'une de ses mains. Redressant machinalement celle-ci, il fixa éberlué ce qu'il tenait serré dans sa paume…

Le string de Carter !

- Oh, oh…  
- Colonel !!! rugit alors Hammond, outré.

Oups !

**FIN**


End file.
